hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
War Wounds
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = Gagnon, Sand Sharks |Setting = Corinth, Golgoth |In-Universe Date = Year 3 |Production # = V0308 |Filming Dates = 30 January to 10 February 1998 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Paul Robert Coyle |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = John Mahaffie |Order in Series = 78 of 111 |Order in Season = 19 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 150 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "My Fair Cupcake" |Next Episode in Series = "Twilight" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Fins, Femmes and Gems" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Tsunami" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules and Iolaus run into a injured man while going to Nebula's boat to Corinth. Hercules takes the man to a temple and tells Iolaus to go with Nebula and he'll meet with them in Corinth. Iolaus and Nebula see that veterans from the Trojan War are in Corinth because of a statue being dedicated to the heroes that did come back from the war. As Iolaus finds his friend, Ajax, a fight breakes out between the vets and the villagers, resulting in a friend of Ajax, Phidias, getting arrested and the statue falling down. Ajax orders his men to stop fighting after he and Iolaus talk. King Iphicles arrived and tells them that the fight was under his orders. Iphicles orders his men to handle anything that happens and that if anybody causes trouble, to arrest them. Ajax and the other vets hate the fact that they came home to a country that doesn't care about them and that if they're arrested, they would be taken to the island of Golgoth, the worst prison in Greece. Iphicles and Iolaus have a small talk and Iolaus learn that Iphicles' wife, Rena, passed away and that he wasn't there to be with her because of the vets; and he's punishing them for his pain. Iolaus tells Iphicles to talk with Ajax. Instead of talking, Ajax takes matters into his own hands and kidnaps the king for ordering that the rest of the vets leave Corinth immediately, while forcing the vets already at Golgoth to stay there. Iolaus believes it's his fault that the vets took the king because he told them to stand together. He asks Nebula for help to save Iphicles and Nebula agrees... if she gets a reward. She informs him that sand sharks live on the island and the prison is built with walkways and bridges above the sand. The prison of Golgoth is run by a man named Ganion. He sees that Ajax's friend, Phidias, isn´t scared of him and beat him. Ajax and the vets, along with Iphicles, travel to the island so they can free the other vets. The vets overthrow the guards and Ajax find Phidias lying on the ground. Phidias tells him that Ganion did this to him, and Ajax orders him dead, meaning being thrown to the sandy bottom. Ganion tries to get out of it by putting the blame on Iphicles since he works for him, but Iphicles says he never ordered him to torture the prisoners. Ganion is then eaten by sand sharks. A fight breaks out and Iphicles falls onto the sand, breaking his leg. Iolaus runs to save him and Nebula gets a rope to helps them get out. Hercules shows up to help distract the sand sharks while Iolaus helps the king. Ajax helps, too, being a good friend. After they are safe, Hercules says that he wants to see his brother. Iolaus tells Ajax that he's not a soldier anymore and that he should stop this fight. Hercules puts a brace on Iphicles' leg and tells him that sending the vets there wasn't the answer to his problem. Ajax sends Herc and Nebula to Corinth to get the treasury to ensure the king's safety. Ajax later tells the men that Iphicles has to die in order to send the right message. Hercules is in on the plan and sneaks into the prison while their guard is down. Nebula shows him a tunnel into the prison to avoid the sand sharks. Ajax sends Iphicles to the sand but Iolaus runs in to save him because he doesn´t respect Ajax anymore. Hercules tries to help, but Ajax fights to stop him from helping his brother and Iolaus. Nebula runs to help Iolaus. Iolaus and Iphicles are still in trouble and Ajax, realizing that what he is doing is wrong, sacrifices himself for them. Iphicles makes a place up north for the veterans and they are satisfied. Iphicles says goodbye to his brother and points out that his war is over. Disclaimer "Any resemblance between King Iphicles, Hercules' half-brother, and Ares, God of War, Hercules' other half-brother, is totally unavoidable." Gallery File:War_wounds_01.jpg|Nebula's taking us File:War_wounds_02.jpg|Iphicles, captured File:War_wounds_03.jpg|Sand Sharks File:War_wounds_04.jpg|Chew on that File:War_wounds_05.jpg|They deserve better File:War_wounds_06.jpg|They always want bigger File:War_wounds_08.jpg|To the fallen soldiers File:War_wounds_09.jpg|I owe you Background Information * Last appearance of Iphicles. * The soldiers are said to be returning from the Trojan War – the end of which was shown in XWP's "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts". * Hercules says Iolaus can pick up where he left off with Nebula – a reference to the two's first encounter in "Web of Desire". Memorable Quotations Iolaus: “If we can get to the ropes-- we’ll make it. Go! Come on! Come on!” Iphicles: Screams Iolaus: “Come on!” Iphicles: “Don’t-- leave me!” Iolaus: “Go! Come on! Move your royal butt!” Links and References Guest Stars * Kevin Smith as Iphicles * Gina Torres as Nebula * Peter McCauley as Ajax Other Cast * Warren Carl as Kazon * Antonio Te Maioha as Boraxis * Bruce Allpress as Phidias * Stig Eldred as Gagnon * Victor Rodger as Vet #1 * Syd Mannion as Man * Liam Vincent as Fishmonger References People * Rena of Corinth Gods * Asclepius Places * Troy * Golgoth Other * Sand Shark Season Navigation de:Wunden des Krieges Category:HTLJ Season 4 episodes